Daredevils and Devils
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: What to expect when two people who despise each other find themselves-err- being each other? A case of major soul switching which turns Rose and Scorpius's seventh year upside down. Please read and review! :
1. Flourish and Blotts

**This is my second Rose/Scorpius fanfic and I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summary- What to expect when two people who despise each other find themselves-err- being each other? A case of major soul switching which turns Rose and Scorpius's seventh year upside down.**

…**.**

'Rose dear!' called Hermione, 'Have you bought that book you wanted yet?'

'Not really.' Replied Rose sheepishly not mentioning that fact that she had been too busy looking at products in Uncle George's shop.

'Well go on then!' said Hermione impatiently, 'we don't have all day. Honestly, who started the tradition of shopping the day before leaving for Hogwarts? You all are going to be seventh years from tomorrow. Time to be responsible.'

'Relax Mum.' Muttered Rose rolling her eyes, 'I am going.'

She turned to all Albus but her cousin/best friend was too busy talking to two girl, both of whom giggled.

'Boasting about his quidditch skills, no doubt.' Thought Rose shaking her head.

She walked towards Flourish and Blots by herself.

The bell tinkled as Rose entered the shop. The shopkeeper eagerly walked towards Rose.

'Yes?' he asked smiling merrily, 'What can I get you?'

'I need The Enchantments of the Dowxiers.' Said Rose, 'Just a little bit of light reading.'

'Just a minute.' Said the shop-keeper hurrying to get the book.

Rose looked around the book shop. It was empty except for two people.

There was a strange looking woman who was extremely old and was muttering to herself.

And there was a familiar boy with platinum blonde hair who was intently reading a book. As if feeling her gaze on him, Scorpius Malfoy looked up, right at Rose Weasley.

'Fancy seeing you here weasel.' Drawled Scorpius, 'Haven't you finished reading all the books in this store already?'

Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpius and Rose tried to avoid speaking to each other but whenever they did speak, they usually got at each other's throat.

'Why are you here?' shot back Rose 'Haven't you got a dozen house elves waiting on you?"

'I get around.' Said Scorpius coolly, 'You obviously wouldn't know because I don't associate with weasels.'

'As if I would like to hang around a ferret.' Said Rose.

'As if I would let you.' Muttered Scorpius icily, 'My life has no place for weasels.'

'Your life must really stink then.' Snapped Rose turning red.

The strange old woman was trying to say something to both of them but they were too busy arguing. They didn't even notice when the woman touched both of them lightly and muttered something.

'Don't talk about my life as if you know all about it!' Scorpius was saying his eyes cold.

'I know enough to know there is no light in it.' Said Rose raising an eyebrow.

'What is that supposed to mean?' snarled Scorpius.

'What the-' muttered Rose as she realized the old woman touching Scorpius and her.

'Get away from me you bloody hag,' cried Scorpius yanking away and walking away furiously muttering.

Rose eyed the woman strangely, as she took her book and left the shop.

'Scorpius Malfoy is an absolute jerk.' Fumed Rose as she left the shop.

….

Rose Weasley opened her eyes. The room seemed blurry so she closed them again. Today was the day they all went back to Hogwarts. Finally! She was so excited to see all her friends again. Too bad this year she would have Head Girl duties with Scorpius Malfoy. But apart from that little thing her year would be perfect.

Rose reached for her teddy bear which she always gripped tightly while sleeping. It wasn't there.

'Strange.' Thought Rose as she felt around for it, her eyes still closed.

Her hands touched the surface of some sort of silk sheets.

'My sheets are cotton.' Thought Rose as her eyes shot open.

She looked around the unfamiliar room. The room had off-white walls and dark green curtains. There was a full length silver mirror on one side. The bed was king sized.

That's when Rose looked down.

'These aren't my pajamas.' Though Rose panic rising in her chest, 'Those aren't my feet.'

She raised the unfamiliar hands and looked at them open mouthed.

The pale hands were definitely not hers. She ran her hands through her hair, but why was it so short?

Definitely panicking now, Rose raised her self off the bed. Her body seemed heavier and she felt taller.

She nearly ran to the silver mirror gasping. Hr eyes scanned over the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

She stared at the refection, her mouth open and her eyes huge. Scorpius Malfoy stared back, his eyes huge and mouth open.

'No way.' She muttered, 'This is a nightmare.'

But instead of her own voice, came out Scorpius's voice.

Rose let out a scream of despair as she fell to the ground, only it came out as a shout.

The bedroom door banged open and Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy stepped in.

'Son!' said Draco, 'Why are you on the floor.'

'Okay Rose,' thought Rose, 'You have to relax. Breath. If you are in Scorpius's body, he must be in yours.'

Rose's flesh crawled at the thought of Scorpius being in her body.

'Scorpius?' asked Astoria softly, concern in her eyes.

'I-uh- fell. I am fine.' Rose managed to choke out, 'I need to get ready. It's all right. I am okay.'

'Are you sure?' asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

'Yes da-' begin Rose but caught herself. Scorpius always referred to his parents as father and mother.

'Yes father.' Replied Rose.

She breathed in relief as Scorpius's parents left.

'I have to get to the station.' Thought Rose, 'Scorpius will be there. Oh my god. How is he dealing with this? What if mom suspects something? Will it be good or bad?'

…

Scorpius felt something being hit on his face repeatedly. He groaned annoyed. Nobody disturbed him while he was sleeping. His eyes shot open as Hugo's grinning face came in to view. He was holding a pillow with which he hit Scorpius again.

'What is this arse doing here?' thought Scorpius frowning as he glared at Hugo.

'What are you doing here weasel junio-' begin Scorpius but stopped short. It wasn't his voice. He looked around the room. It was a light purple, neat room. He noticed his hands were clutched around a teddy bear.

'Gah!' hissed Scorpius as he jerked his hands away.

'Come on Rose!' said Hugo, 'It's nine. Get dressed.'

Scorpius ignored him, his heart beating fast. No! No! No! This was not happening. Scorpius glanced at the long nails and the floral sheets.

He forced himself to look down at the dress.

'No!' gasped Scorpius in Rose's voice.

He stared at the hands as he jumped off the bed, as if trying to make them turn back to his own.

He realized he felt lighter and shorter.

He could see the red hair that fell fast his shoulders. He looked around for the bathroom. Glimpsing one at his right, he ran in to the bathroom howling, 'No No No!'

'If I didn't know Rose any better,' muttered Hugo, 'I would be worried for my sister.'

Scorpius looked into the mirror as he closed the door. He nearly banged his head against the mirror as he leant as close as he could. His world was spinning as he realized it was not a dream. He eyed the nightgown one more time and then everything went black.

…..

**Scorpius Malfoy fainted? He actually fainted!**

**Read and Review please! **


	2. On the Train

**Hey everyone thank you so so so so much for all of your wonderful reviews… I loved reading them. Sorry for the late update. But anyways, here I am with a new chapter. Special thanks to Parvati48, .Read, Guest, AlwaysDreamin for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Scorpius followed Albus awkwardly as they tried to find an empty compartment. The rivalry of many years seemed to have taken a temporary truce, though Albus wasn't aware of it.

'Hey Rosebud!' called a voice from behind them.

Scorpius slowly turned around to find himself being embraced by Jeremy Davis.

'What the hell!' thought Scorpius in alarm, going very still.

'Gees Jeremy,' Albus muttered hiding a grin, 'Get a room.'

Jeremy pulled back to look at Scorpius. It took all of Scorpius's willpower not to push the Gryffindor beater away.

'I missed you,' said Jeremy smiling.

'This cannot be happening,' thought Scorpius in shock, 'This is so awkward.'

'Err-ok.' Said Scorpius stepping back and looking around for Albus who was nowhere to be seen.

'Rose Weasley and Jeremy Davis,' thought Scorpius fighting the urge to laugh, 'When and most importantly how did that happen?'

'Something wrong Rosebud?' asked Jeremy concern in his eyes.

Scorpius couldn't hold his laughter in anymore. He let out a snort.

Jeremy reeled back in surprise.

'Jeremy?' came a voice from behind them.

Scorpius recognized the voice as his own.

'What do you want Malfoy?' asked Jeremy coolly.

'Wow so that's the kind of reaction we give him.' Thought Rose amused as Jeremy looked at her coldly.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, as Rose seemed to internally struggle with something.

'I have head girl duties,' Rose blurted out.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed.

'He means head boy duties,' said Scorpius calmly, 'I have head girl duties.'

'Right.' Said Jeremy slowly eyeing Rose suspiciously.

'Have to go.' Said Scorpius quickly hurrying away.

Rose took one last look at her boyfriend before following Scorpius.

….

'Right,' muttered Scorpius closing the compartment door, 'Tell me what hocus pocus you did weasel.'

Rose felt her mouth (technically Scorpius's) drop open.

'You think I did this?' she screeched turning pink.

'Stop that!' hissed Scorpius, 'Have you ever heard me talk in that tone?'

Rose ignored his question.

'Why on earth would I do this?' asked Rose angrily.

'So many reasons,' replied Scorpius raising an eyebrow, 'The attention and favors that you get by being me is priceless.'

'urgh please,' scoffed Rose, 'Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get dressed?'

'You think I had a good time?' asked Scorpius amused, 'The humiliation was killing me. Anyways we better get to the hospital wing as soon as we reach Hogwarts.'

'Not going to help,' said Rose dryly, 'I did some research on this before getting on the train and I found out some stuff. Remember that day at Flourish and Blotts-'

'That old hag,' cried Scorpius furiously, 'She's gone and put a curse on me.'

'Us.' Corrected Rose rolling her eyes, 'Anyways, guess what I found?'

'If we collide hard enough we get our bodies back?' muttered Scorpius.

'The curse can be automatically lifted if we realize what it means to be each other.' Said Rose.

'Oh I already know what it means to be you weasel.' Said Scorpius, 'It means I don't get to have a life.'

'And this is why I am in your body,' muttered Rose darkly, 'You good for nothing arse.'

'What sweet words,' said Scorpius sarcastically, 'so what now?'

'We'll see,' said Rose putting her head in her hands, 'listen, tell Jeremy-'

'Get a grip on yourself,' said Scorpius sneering, 'I am not telling that cretin anything. And since I am supposed to be you now, I am breaking it off with him'

'Don't,' cried Rose her eyes wide, 'Oh come on. He's such a nice guy.'

'Didn't I tell you _Scorpius_,' said Scorpius smirking, 'I don't like nice people.'

'Stop calling me Scorpius!' screeched Rose.

'Would you rather I call you Rosebud?' asked Scorpius raising his eyebrows.

'I cant believe this,' muttered Rose, 'Of all the people at Hogwarts, I had to be put in your body. Now my friends will hate me.'

'I am not walking on sunshine either.' Said Scorpius frowning.

'What if we are stuck this way forever?' muttered Rose biting her lips.

'Well I don know about you but I would jump off the astronomy tower,' replied Scorpius, 'You know I think there is a big chance of us being this way forever.'

'Don't say that,' groaned Rose, 'I already had to answer your parents why I was on the ground screaming.'

'You did what?' asked Scorpius incredulously, 'are you trying to get me sent to St. Mungo's?'

'What could I do?' asked Rose in frustration.

'Not fall and not scream!' replied Scorpius annoyed, 'God!'

Scorpius did not mention the fact that he had fainted.

The compartment door slid open and a few fifth years walked in.

'What?' asked Rose and Scorpius in unison.

'We are here for the prefect duties.' A short girl replied.

'Oh right.' Said Rose smacking her forehead.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'Uh Scorpius?' said a blonde boy.

'What?' muttered Scorpius glancing at him.

The boy who had been looking a Rose looked at Scorpius confused.

'Shit!' thought Scorpius turning away.

This was going to be hell. Literally.

….

**So this was it. Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review.**


	3. Welcome to my life

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I have been somewhat busy hence, the late update**. **I have exams coming up so update is going to be kinda slow. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

…**..**

Scorpius's friends surrounded Rose the moment she got off the train. They all were interested in knowing how Scorpius's holidays had been.

Fortunately Rose knew all of their names. One particular brunette, Jessica Dewey kept touching Rose's arms too often, making it very awkward for Rose since she and Jessica had got in to a pretty bad argument back in their fifth year. All of Scorpius's friends hung slightly back when they all walked together as if turning to Scorpius for leadership. When they reached the threstal drawn carriages, Rose was the first one to get in, followed by Jessica Dewey. Rose caught a glimpse of Mike Shortel and David Greene rolling their eyes at Jessica.

'So tell me Scorpius,' said Jessica in a confidential tone, 'why is it that you failed to reply all of my letters? I man after last year I thought-'

Rose shuddered internally.

'Well- I haven't really been myself,' said Rose honestly, then added, 'I'll make it up to you.'

'I know that.' Replied Jessica sweetly.

'I wonder if Scorpius has diabetes.' Mused Rose as the carriages started to move.

…

Everything seemed to be chaos around Scorpius. When with his fellow Slytherins, he usually drowned out their voices, but with Rose's friends, it was different. He had to pay attention to avoid suspicion. He wondered how Rose was managing with his friends. He hoped that she wasn't getting too friendly with Jessica Dewey.

'Rosebud!' came Jeremy Davis's voice.

Scorpius cringed and edged closer to Lily who was beside him.

'Hello.' He murmured.

Lily narrowed her eyes and looked from Scorpius to Jeremy.

'Hey Jeremy,' said Lily tactfully, 'I-err- need to talk to Rose in private. She will catch up in a bit.'

'All right.' Said Jeremy waving as he walked away.

'Urgh.' Thought Scorpius, 'the happy go lucky type.'

'So you can spill now!' said Lily her eyes narrowed with curiosity.

Scorpius's years of keeping his face impassive came in handy.

'What are you talking about?' he asked not really wanting to listen to the answer.

'Just referring to the fact that you cringed away from your boyfriend.' Said Lily dryly.

'No I didn't.' muttered Scorpius walking away from Lily.

'Why are people so nosy?' He muttered to himself, 'No wonder Rose Weasley's so uptight. She's surrounded all the time.'

….

'Ok weasel,' said Scorpius catching up to Rose as they all got out of the Great Hall, 'I can't do this.'

'If I can,' snapped Rose, 'then you definitely can.'

'One room,' said Scorpius groaning, 'So many bloody Gryffindor witches.'

'Only three more.' Said Rose rolling her eyes, 'You might enjoy the view. But me? I have to share a room with three stinky boys.'

'One.' Corrected Scorpius, 'When you are a Malfoy, you sort of get special treatment.'

'Don't expect any when you are in my body.' Said Rose loftily.

'I know that I will be getting it even if I am not in my own body.' Said Scorpius smirking, 'comes with my personality.'

'Don't be so sure.' Said Rose scoffing.

'Oh but I am.' Said Scorpius, raising his eyebrow.

'Whatever,' muttered Rose, 'Oh I met Jessica who asked me why I, meaning you, haven't written back to her. I told her the truth. That I wasn't myself and that I would make it up to her.'

'You did what?' cried Scorpius loudly causing a few first years in front of them to jump.

Rose smiled at Scorpius's reaction but her smile turned in to a frown as Scorpius started laughing.

'Good luck with Jessica.' Said Scorpius starting to walk away, 'There is a specific reason I avoid that girl and now you shall find out. Welcome to my world.'

….

Scorpius had pulled himself up the stairs to the girl's dorm where he was rummaging through Rose's trunk to find a pair of pajamas. Books and more books; quills and more quills; a photograph of Jeremy Davis.

'This one is staying out of my sight.' Muttered Scorpius stuffing the photo at the bottom of the trunk. As he placed the photo there, his hands touched the edge of something velvety and hard.

Scorpius pulled out a book with a lavender colored cover.

'Is this what I think it is?' wondered Scorpius opening the small book.

On the first page were written the words-

_Diary of Rose Weasley_

'Weasel's diary.' Murmured Scorpius staring at the book.

It was a book filled with pages and pages of Rose's deepest darkest secrets and her most humiliating memories.

'Maybe his can explain why Rose is dating Jeremy Davis.' Thought Scorpius.

He was just beginning to realize the importance of the little book that he held. It was the window to Rose's life and it was in his hands waiting to be read.

Slowly Scorpius started to grin as he turned the page.

…

Rose sat nervously on the four-poster bed. The other bed was sill unoccupied. Rose wondered whom it belonged to.

'Had a good summer, mate?' came a low voice.

Rose looked up to see Josh Carson, a Slytherin seventh year entering the room.

Rose breathed in relief. Josh was one of the good Slytherins. According to Lily anyways.

Though Lily's words might have been a little clouded by emotions, since Lily admitted to having a huge crush on him two years ago.

'Uneventful.' Replied Rose, 'You?'

'Same.' Murmured Josh unbuttoning his shirt.

'Oh no.' thought Rose standing up.

'I'll be right back.' Said Rose as she stumbled out of her bed and rushed out of the dorm.

'That was close.' Thought Rose gasping for breath.

Rose wished he had someone to tell it too. Tell everything to. She usually poured her heart and soul out in her diary.

It was then that something clicked in Rose's mind.

'My diary!' gasped Rose, 'Oh shit!'

…

**That was it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it! Review please!**


	4. Secrets

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. So after what has been an incredibly long and busy week..here I am again.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose was not sure what to do. She could ask Scorpius for the diary but that had a negative point. Because if Scorpius wasn't already aware of the diary, he would know when she asked for it. Rose lay awake worrying. In her diary, she had written the most personal things of her life, and the most embarrassing and the most important. She even remembered calling Scorpius certain names which she wouldn't dare to say in public.

'What do I do?' thought Rose feeling hopeless.

Of all the people who could have read her diary, it had to be the person who had not made a secret of his dislike towards her.

'I have to get it!' thought Rose feeling her eyes burning, 'But how?'

A summoning charm would not work since he security of Hogwarts had magnified ten folds.

BRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Rose's alarm went off. It was time for class and she hadn't slept at all.

The day was bound to be disastrous. She knew it.

….

_Dear Diary,_

_Jeremy Davis asked Albus about me today. Why did I not try out for the team. Is this something I should be excited about?_

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He was sitting in his secret area, which happened to be the passage behind the red gargoyle on the fourth floor.

It was dark but Scorpius was a wizard after all.

He turned to read the next entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_Jeremy finally came up to me to talk. His gf was giving me a hater look so I guess its over between them. Lets see what happens now. On the other news is that today is the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match. I hope Malfoy falls off his broom. Its not like he deserves to win anyways._

'Don't deserve to win?' thought Scorpius incredulously, 'I trained day and night for that bloody match.'

He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes before DADA class which the Gryffindors and Slytherins had together.

He skipped to the last entry deciding to read the rest later.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow we all return to Hogwarts. Means I will be seeing Jeremy again. But I am wary. We don't connect. I haven't even kissed him yet. Not that I have ever kissed before..but still…I don't think we will last._

'Bloody hell!' said Scorpius smirking, 'She hasn't ha her first kiss yet.'

Putting the diary in his bag, he left for DADA class.

…

'Wow,' said Josh as Rose walked up and stood in line behind him, 'You look like hell.'

'Tell me about it.' Muttered Rose yawning.

Much to her annoyance Scorpius had a very sensitive skin and since Rose hadn't slept last night, there were deep purple shadows under the eyes.

She glimpsed Albus joining the line. She caught his eyes, expecting him to smile, but Albus gave her a dirty look and looked away.

'Oh right he hates me.' Remembered Rose.

'Where is that ferret?' muttered Rose distracted.

'What? Asked Josh confused.

'Nothing.' Muttered Rose turning red.

…

Scorpius arrived late for DADA and grudgingly sat beside Jeremy. He had avoided Rose's glare which had been focused on the red hair which hung loose.

'What does she expect me to do?' thought Scorpius, 'Wear clips?'

'Why are we sitting behind them?' came Josh's voice from behind them.

He turned around in his seat to see Josh and Rose sitting behind them.

'Perfect.' Thought Scorpius glumly.

Jeremy edged his hands closer to Scorpius's on the table. Scorpius caught the movement with his well trained eyes and immediately folded his hands across his chest.

'Touch me and you die, Davis.' Thought Scorpius venomously.

Rose pretended to pick up her quill from the floor and bent over.

She nudged Scorpius.

'Talk to Jeremy.' She whispered.

'You wish.' Muttered Scorpius.

'I am watching you.' Warned Rose annoyed.

'Enjoy.' Replied Scorpius turning away.

Rose felt very annoyed at Scorpius's attitude. She jabbed him from behind with her quill.

Scorpius jumped slightly, but didn't say anything.

She jabbed him again.

'Cut it out!' he hissed.

Josh was watching from beside Rose and chuckled.

Rose glanced at him and suddenly she had an idea.

'Scorpius may have my diary but I have his room mate.' Thought Rose, 'Now the secrets shall come from the closest thing to the source.'

This day was starting to look up.

…

**This was it…please review.**

**A little part from the next chapter-**

'**Seriously?' cried Rose, 'Seriously?'**

**Scorpius tried to hide his amusement as he watched Rose.**

'**You make a terrible Scorpius Malfoy.' Said Scorpius grinning devilishly.**

**Rose hit Scorpius on his shoulders.**

**Scorpius raised an eyebrow.**

'**You might be in my body but you still hit like a girl.' Said Scorpius.**

'**Urggh,' yelled Rose as she stomped away, 'Seriously?'**


	5. Seriously?

**Thank you for all of your reviews guys. They re all very inspiring and I love reading all of them. So keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

…**..**

'What the hell was all that jabbing about?' demanded Scorpius cornering Rose as she walked to her next class, 'Have I ever jabbed you?'

'Look,' said Rose hiding her grin, 'lets not get in to the list of things that you have done to me. Let's be creative shall we?'

'Pathetic.' Muttered Scorpius.

'Really?" asked Rose raising her eye brows.

'You are supposed to be acting like me.' Snapped Scorpius.

'That should be easy,' said Rose, 'Just act like a selfish narcissist. That's not too hard.'

'Yeah you-' began Scorpius his eyes flashing.

But Rose cut across him.

'I am late for class.' She told him as she stalked past him.

Scorpius gritted his teeth as he watched her go.

'Selfish narcissist?' murmured Scorpius, 'Alright.'

…

'Pass me the treacle tart, Josh.' Said Rose as she sat at the Slytherin table during supper.

'Rounds with Weasley tonight huh?' asked Josh handing her the treacle tart.

'Yes.' Replied Rose, 'After supper.'

Josh glanced at the Gryffindor table.

'Hmm.' He mumbled raising an eyebrow.

'What?' asked Rose, not looking up.

'I like what Weasley's done with her hair.' Replied Josh, 'It's the same shade as yours.'

Rose's spoon fell from her hands and she sharply tuned around.

Her years of effort at growing her hair long had gone to waste. Scorpius seemed to have decided that she needed a makeover.

What had earlier been a nearly waist-length mane of thick red hair was now a short chin length cut. And that wasn't it. It was BLONDE. PLATINUM BLONDE.

'Seriously?' gasped Rose her eyes nearly popping out.

'You alright?' asked Josh frowning, 'You look a little green.'

'Scorpius is sick?' asked Jessica poking her nose in.

'Nothing a little fresh air wont fix.' Chocked out Rose standing up.

'I'll come with you.' Said Jessica standing up as well.

'No.' cried Rose quickly walking away leaving Josh and Jessica baffled.

As she walked out of the Great Hall, her eyes met those of Scorpius. She saw him smirk.

'Revenge is sweet.' Thought Scorpius running a hand through the newly cut short hair.

He thought that even as Rose Weasley he looked better than Rose Weasley had.

…..

'Hey Rose.' Called Jeremy as Scorpius headed off for rounds.

'Kill me.' Thought Scorpius as he turned around slowly.

'Nice hair.' He told Scorpius pulling a strand.

'Touch me again and I will tear you apart.' Thought Scorpius gritting his teeth.

'Yeah.' Muttered Scorpius.

'So I was wondering if you wanted to-' began Jeremy.

'I cant.' Said Scorpius cutting across him, 'I am sorry but I am very busy.'

'And I'd rather date moaning myrtle.' He thought.

'But-' protested Jeremy but Scorpius began walking away.

'Got rounds with Scorpius.' Said Scorpius, 'See you later.'

'And by that I mean really later.' He murmured under his breath.

….

'Blonde?' shrieked Rose, 'are you serious?'

'Thank me I made you look better.' Said Scorpius smirking.

'There is a word I'd like to add before you and thank is not it.' Snapped Rose.

'Sweet.' Muttered Scorpius, 'I even took the liberty of having a conversation with Davis.'

'tell me.' Ordered Rose, 'I want to know.'

'It's good to want things.' Muttered Scorpius enjoying himself.

'damn it tell me.' Shouted Rose.

'Fine.' Said Scorpius shrugging as he told her about the conversation.

After he was done, Rose gaped at him.

'You told him that?' she muttered.

'My precise words.' Relied Scorpius smirking, 'Just being creative.'

'Seriously?' cried Rose, 'Seriously?'

Scorpius tried to hide his amusement as he watched Rose.

'You make a terrible Scorpius Malfoy.' Said Scorpius grinning devilishly.

Rose hit Scorpius on his shoulders.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'You might be in my body but you still hit like a girl.' Said Scorpius.

'Urggh,' yelled Rose as she stomped away, 'Seriously?'

…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Dumped

**Thank you very much to all my reviewers…you guys are beyond awesome.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'What the hell am I supposed to do?' asked Rose feeling panicky.

'Asking that is not an option.' Replied Scorpius smoothly.

'This isn't possible!' cried Rose desperately, 'I cant do it.'

'Saying that is not an option either.' Muttered Scorpius, 'It wouldn't have been such a problem if I was only a team member. But I am the Slytherin Quidditch team captain.'

'Yes I am aware,' muttered Rose dryly, 'you can appoint some other Slytherin to play.'

'Are you insane?' snapped Scorpius, 'I am the best seeker Slytherin's ever had.'

'Yes and all that is so impressive.' Said Rose sarcastically.

'This is my final year.' Said Scorpius, 'Slytherin needs to win.'

'You wont be playing Malfoy,' said Rose raising an eyebrow, 'I will. And if I do play then there is no way that Slytherin's going to win.'

Scorpius looked like he was going to argue.

'Look,' said Rose sighing, 'You dyed my hair blonde and chopped it off. You are hardly talking to my boyfriend. So far, it's all been about what you wanted to do. So just thi once can it please be about what I want?'

Whether it was the tone in which Rose spoke or the look in her eyes, Scorpius would never know but he nodded.

'Fine.' He replied shrugging.

'Really?' asked Rose surprised.

'Don't make me change my mind.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'You have to appoint a new seeker.'

'Right.' Said Rose uncertainly, 'I can do that.'

She did not sound like she could do it though. Scorpius rolled his eyes again.

'Fastest catcher.' He said tonelessly, 'Works with the team. Focused. Determined. Take Josh's advice.'

'Sounds easy.' Said Rose nodding.

'It's not.' Muttered Scorpius walking away.

….

There were twenty hopefuls who had shown up to tryout for seeker. Rose stood there nervously waiting for Josh to show up.

'Scorpius?" called a fifth year uncertainly, 'When do we start?'

'In a bit.' Replied Rose as she spotted Josh running towards them.

'I am late, aren't I?' asked Josh grinning.

'Just about thirty minutes.' Replied Rose rolling her eyes.

'Well don't blame me.' Replied Josh, 'Saw something rather interesting.'

'Let's start.' Said Rose calling the first name.

The tryouts didn't take as long as she thought it would. George Marks became Scorpius's replacement.

'Hey George!' called Josh as the fifth year looked rather pleased.

'Don't get your hopes too high,' said Josh when George turned around, 'It's just one game.'

George's smile faltered.

'Just play hard.' Said Rose frowning at Josh, 'We have to win.'

Josh and Rose started to walk back to the castle.

'So why aren't you playing?' asked Josh.

'I have a lot of catching up to do on my studies' replied Rose immediately.

'Like that's ever stopped you before.' Muttered Josh grinning.

Rose shrugged but didn't say anything.

'So want to hear about the interesting thing I saw?' asked Josh.

'Yeah okay.' Replied Rose nodding.

'Guess who I saw kissing in an empty corridor?' asked Josh, 'Jeremy Davis and Nikita Adams.'

'That's not possible.' Said Rose a jolt going through her, 'Jeremy Davis is Rose's boyfriend.'

'You and I both know that Davis is a tool.' Muttered Josh darkly, 'I know what I saw. Besides if he was not cheating on Weasley he could have kissed Nikita in the open.'

Rose felt the blood rush to her face.

'And I heard that Nikita is Rose's room mate.' Continued Josh, 'How pathetic.'

'I'll catch up with you.' Breathed Rose, 'later.'

With that she ran towards the grounds.

…..

'Where is Rose?' thought Scorpius frowning as DADA class ended. He hadn't seen her at breakfast and she had missed DADA class too.

It was extremely unusual for Weasley to miss any class.

After class, he walked up to Josh.

'Hey.' He said not looking at Josh, 'Have you seen Scorpius?'

'He is my dorm mate.' Smirked Josh, 'I see him every day.'

Scorpius felt a flash of annoyance. He had forgotten that Josh never gave a straight answer.

'Where is he?' asked Scorpius.

'He's not here.' Replied Josh sneering, 'You know Weasley, I like your hair better blonde, but here you are. Back with the red hair.'

'Just tell me where he is.' Snapped Scorpius.

Josh rolled his eyes.

'I don't know.' He replied finally, 'he left early today.'

'Now he tells me.' Muttered Scorpius darkly as he walked away.

…..

He found her in the library (obviously).

'Is that book so interesting that you missed class?' asked Scorpius sitting next to her trying to see what book she was reading.

Rose looked up startled.

'I missed class?' she asked confused.

'And breakfast.' Added Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'Crap.' Muttered Rose looking down.

'Crap?' said Scorpius, 'Weasley, when's the last time you missed class and went crap?'

'I think it was-' started to reply Rose not noticing the sarcasm.

'You are missing the point.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'something's up. I want to know what it is.'

'Jeremy's cheating on me with Nikita.' Replied Rose with a humorless laugh.

Scorpius frowned. He hadn't actually expected her to tell him what was wrong.

Finally after a long silence he spoke.

'Freakita?' he murmured, 'seriously, Davis's taste just went to worst.'

'I didn't believe it when Josh told me.' Went on Rose, 'but then I saw them this morning.'

Scorpius shook his head.

'Gross.' He muttered.

'Strange part is,' said Rose, 'I am relieved. I mean things weren't actually smooth between me and Jeremy so I was going to end them. Just-this wasn't the way I'd choose.'

'Let's skip the moping part and go straight to revenge.' Said Scorpius smirking.

'I am Scorpius Malfoy now,' said Rose smiling sadly, 'why on earth would Scorpius Malfoy care if Rose got cheated on? Besides I am not a revenge person.'

'True.' Muttered Scorpius shrugging and standing up, 'just leave it behind and move on. It's for the best.'

'Hmm.' Murmured Rose looking at Scorpius strangely.

'What?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'That was you almost being nice.' Replied Rose grinning.

'Don't get used to it.' Muttered Scorpius walking away.

'Nice hair.' Called Rose, 'Red suits you.'

'sure.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes.

…..

'Where have you been?' asked Josh as Rose sat beside him a lunch.

'Had some work.' Replied Rose curtly keeping her eyes away from the Gryffindor table.

There was a sudden commotion at the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned to watch. Scorpius had stood up on the bench and was asking for everyone's attention.

'What on earth?' muttered Rose watching.

'This should be interesting.' Said Josh watching as well.

'I just had a few words I wanted to say to my boyfriend, Jeremy Davis.' Said Scorpius clearly.

Every eye in the great hall was on Scorpius. Professor McGonagall started to get up, but Neville Longbottom pulled her back down.

'If I were to say,' said Scorpius looking directly at Jeremy, who looked back curiously, 'that it's been great, I would be light years from the truth. It's been horrible. Painful. Annoying. Listening to him yapping all the time. He is less of a boyfriend and more of a dog. The unfaithful kind.'

There was a huge gasp in the great hall.

'Oh my god.' Muttered Josh grinning, 'I like her better now.'

Rose was speechless.

'He expected some sort of physical connection with me.' Continued Scorpius, 'Like that was going to happen. I'd sooner snog a gargoyle than this blithering idiot who is so frigging stupid that he dims the stupidity of the giant squid by comparison.'

All the Slytherins burst out laughing and cheered Scorpius.

'So it's with a happy heart that I say, screw you,' said Scorpius smirking, 'You little cockroach. We are over. Go find a new master and a new leash.'

Jeremy ran from the great hall, his face red.

The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors joined in to the cheering now.

'And that is revenge Weasley.' Thought Scorpius gleefully.

He wasn't even slightly affected when Professor McGonagall took fifty points from Gryffindor. It had been worth it.

Before he sat back down his eyes met Rose's and something that was unexplainable by both of them passed between them.

…..

**Hey all. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chances

**Thank you, every one for all the reviews so here I am with a new chapter and I hope all of you will review and read.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

…**.**

'What made you do it?' asked Rose when she was on rounds with Scorpius

Scorpius barely glanced up.

'What made me do what Weasley?' he asked tonelessly though a slight smile played a his lips.

Rose rolled her eyes.

'That specialty of yours must be handy.' Said Rose, 'Insulting people.'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as he looked at Rose, but she was grinning.

'You really want to know why huh?' asked Scorpius smirking.

Rose nodded.

'It was what I call taking a chance.' Replied Scorpius, 'I had always hated Davis and when I saw a shot at getting back at him, I took it. My specialty operates in every bod that I am in.'

'And again Scorpius Malfoy thinks about himself only.' Muttered Rose shaking her head.

'What else did you expect?' asked Scorpius frowning.

'Nothing.' Replied Rose quickly.

Both of them were silent for a few more minutes.

'Chances.' Suddenly said Rose, 'That's a word.'

'Yeah?' asked Scorpius sarcastically.

'So you believe in taking chances huh?' asked Rose raising an eyebrow.

'Depends on what it is.' Replied Scorpius with a shrug.

'How about you, me and Albus?' asked Rose slowly.

'When you say that Weasley,' aid Scorpius with a smirk, 'I get a rather nasty picture in my head.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter.' Muttered Rose in disgust.

'Well in that case,' said Scorpius, 'You might have to consider elaborating.'

'A chance at getting to know us.' Replied Rose rolling her eyes, 'Seven years of solid dislike. But things are different somehow. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out who others are? Because when we leave this year, we won't get another chance at knowing each other like this.'

'Is this because I came to look for you in the library?' asked Scorpius tonelessly, 'Because before you think I am all nice, I should tell you that I went only because I thought you had thrown my body off the astronomy tower.'

Rose sighed as she paced quietly.

Scorpius saw the colour high in Rose's cheeks.

'I am so going to regret this.' Thought Scorpius rolling his eyes.

'Fine' said Scorpius, 'let's take the chance.'

'really?' asked Rose.

'Ask away before I change my mind.' Muttered Scorpius, 'Shall I go first?'

'Uhh- okay.' Replied Rose surprised.

'Why Davis?' asked Scorpius frowning, 'Why on earth Jeremy Davis?'

'We became friends.' Said Rose thinking, 'And I owed it to him and to us to see if we were something more.'

'Apparently not.' Muttered Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'What did you do when you found out about the switch?' asked Rose.

'I panicked but I didn't fall screaming-' scoffed Scorpius.

'Yeah sorry about that.' Said Rose shaking her head, 'I-'

'You didn't let me finish Weasel.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'I didn't scream, but I lost consciousness.'

'You mean you fainted?' asked Rose her mouth dropping open.

'yes.' Replied Scorpius shrugging, 'You can laugh.'

'I wasn't going to.' Snickered Rose.

'So how did it feel dumping Jeremy in front of the whole school?' asked Scorpius grinning.

'It felt epic.' Replied Rose smiling.

'You are welcome.' Muttered Scorpius glancing at his watch, 'time for rounds is up. We can leave.'

Rose nodded as Scorpius started to walk away.

'You know you should try it more often.' Said Rose.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

'What?' he asked her.

'Letting down the walls and taking chances.' Replied Rose simply walking away and leaving him staring at her.

….

The following morning, Rose saw Scorpius as he walked out of the great hall with Albus and Lily.

He caught her eye and nodded at her. Rose smiled at him as she left.

Scorpius glanced at Albus and Lily who were looking at him bewildered.

'I have class.' He muttered walking away quickly.

'Are they?' muttered Lily uncertainly.

'Friends?' finished Albus confused.

…..

**This was it. Taking chances. Please read and review **


	8. Sick

**I am so so sorry for the late update…but it seems the faster I want to do something.. the more delayed I get. Anyways..not going to blabber…thank you for all the reviews guys..they mean so much to me **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Who can tell me when the Werewolves and Elves war ended?' asked the DADA teacher.

Scorpius caught Roses anxious eyes and smirked as he put up his hand.

Rose smiled satisfied as Scorpius gave the correct answer.

'Someone's far from being himself.' Thought Rose turning to the teacher once more.

The past few weeks, Rose and Scorpius had got along fairly well. Even Albus was tolerating "the ferret" more and more. Things were going pretty good. In the beginning, Rose had to push Scorpius to the library to study, but recently he had been going there on his own. Yes, everything was going well.

A sudden coughing snapped Rose out of her thoughts.

'Oh my god!' thought Rose as everyone turned to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius was coughing like his insides were going to come out, but what frightened them all was the fact that he was coughing out quite an amount of blood.

Albus was rubbing Scorpius's back and the teacher was asking Scorpius to get up and go to the hospital wing.

'The chaos is just making it worse.' Thought Rose feeling panicky.

Scorpius finally held up a hand and stood up. His face was all sweaty.

'What the hell is happening?' he thought his pulse quickening.

His head throbbed, his chest ached, and it was hard for him to breath.

'give me some space damn people.' He thought closing his eyes as everyone murmured.

'Miss. Weasley.' The teacher was saying, 'I think that you should go to the hospital wing.'

Scorpius shook his head. The pain was slowly fading away.

'It's fine.' He muttered opening his eyes.

But it wasn't. Where the pain faded, it was replaced by a blurry vision.

'Oh I don't like where this might be heading.' Thought Scorpius as darkness started to edge on him from all sides.

Rose watched gripping the edge of her seat, her eyes alert. Scorpius was staring ahead as if trying to see something unseen. And then he swayed a little and fell.

Everyone gasped.

'Someone get her to the hospital wing!' cried a girl.

The DADA teacher conjured a stretcher and lifted Scorpius on it. Then he moved it out of the dungeons with his wand.

'Class is dismissed.' He called as he left.

Usually such a sentence would have everyone cheering, but today it didn't. everyone as talking in hushed whispers as they left.

Rose quickly packed her books.

'Going to see Weasley?' asked Josh solemnly.

Rose nodded as she stood up.

'See you later then.' Said Josh, 'tell her I said get well soon.'

Rose paused for a second to look at Josh then walked out of the dungeons.

…..

'Absolutely not.' Said Madam Lucia as Albus and Rose stood in front of the hospital wing.

'We want to see her.' Cried Albus.

'And I want to meet the lead singer of the Airy Battles but that is not happening.' Said Madam Lucia firmly, 'I have strict orders from Professor McGonagall that no one is allowed to see her.'

'Well can you atleast tell us what happened to her?' asked Rose feeling frustrated.

'That still remains a mystery.' Said Madam Lucia her face darkening, 'Did she ever have an episode like this?'

'No!' said Rose without thinking.

Albus raised an eyebrow turning to her.

'Not when I was with her anyways.' Said Rose mentally kicking herself.

'Then it still remains to be seen.' Said Madam Lucia.

'Is it serious?' asked Albus.

'I honestly don't know my child.' Said Madam Lucia shaking her head, 'I would ask Miss. Weasley but she has not regained consciousness.'

'She's still unconscious.' Murmured Rose a sinking feeling in her heart.

Suddenly a young girl in a white apron ran out of the hospital wing.

'Madam Lucia.' She said her eyes wide, 'She's coming around!'

'What Rose?' asked Albus immediately to the girl.

The girl nodded. Albus and Rose were both trying to peek inside the room.

'Out you both.' Screeched Madam Lucia, 'Now!'

She closed the door of the hospital wing behind her.

'What now?' asked Rose desperately.

But Albus was looking at her.

'Why would Scorpius Malfoy care if Rose Weasley was sick?' asked Albus.

Rose rolled her eyes.

'You have lousy timing Al!' she thought exasperatedly.

'She's a friend.' Muttered Rose curtly.

Albus looked at her for a long time and then nodded.

'Let's do this.' He said, 'come on.'

'Where are we going?' asked Rose frowning.

'You'll find out soon enough.' Replied Albus his face impassive.

…

Scorpius lay in his pillow in the dark room. The lights had hurt his eyes. He had lost track of time as he went in and out of slumber land.

'Was it something I ate?' he wondered, 'or smelled?'

He still couldn't figure out what was happening. And Madam Lucia kept talking in hushed whispers.

The curiosity was killing him.

Madam Lucia had said that she had to send an owl and that she would be back.

Scorpius stared unseeingly at the blank wall in front of him. But the wall seemed to be rippling. His eyes narrowed as the rippling got more faster.

'Oww!' he heard a voice shout, 'You are on my foot.'

'Whose there?' called out Scorpius tensing.

Rose ripped the invisibility cloak off herself and Albus and stumbled away massaging her foot.

'What-?' begin Scorpius but Rose cut across him.

'What happened?' she asked sitting down beside him, 'tell us.'

'yeah Rose.' Said Albus sarcastically, 'do tell. Why you decided to puke blood.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes. His head was throbbing faintly.

'I don't know.' He replied heavily, 'Madam Lucia ran like a zillion tests on me including feeling me some nasty potion, but she says she cant be sure and needs a consult.'

Rose's legs were shaking for some reason as she looked in to Scorpius's eyes. They seemed so drained and blank.

'Where is Madam Lucia?' asked Albus looking around. But even as he asked they heard the hospital wing door open and footsteps.

'Speak of the devil.' Hissed Albus jumping up and grabbing the invisibility cloak, 'Come on Malfoy.'

Rose did not move instantly. She saw Scorpius's jaws tighten as if waiting for bad news. They met hers.

'Malfoy!' hissed Albus as the footsteps drew nearer.

'Go!' urged Scorpius as Rose looked at Albus.

Rose joined Albus by the wall, under the cloak and they held their breath.

There were five of them including Madam Lucia.

'Healers.' Thought Rose, 'from St. Mungo's.'

'This is her?' one of them asked Madam Lucia pointing to Scorpius.

Madam Lucia nodded.

'What's going on?' asked Scorpius his hands cold.

'Miss Weasley,' said one of the healers, 'You are being transferred to St. Mungo's for intensive care.'

….

**Bum Bum Bum! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave reviews and do suggest some names for a wizarding disease! I suck at coming up with names. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Realisations

**I know it's been a while since I have updated and im sorry for that…thanks for the reviews DaisyWillLiveForever, Sockjuice0603, meandmeandme, kittyhawk09, potterlover, Guests…keep reviewing dear readers! now off to the story. Btw I loved all of the names that you guys gave so I made a mix. It is Sanguisscotsieglobalin. That's a long name huh?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose walked beside Lily as Albus, Hugo, Lily and her went to visit Scorpius.

'I don't understand why he's here.' Muttered Hugo throwing a glance in Rose's direction and not bothering to be quiet, 'we should have checked his robes for a strangling cactus.'

Albus shrugged but did not say anything.

'What a sweet brother I have got.' Thought Rose fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

Rose's heart started pounding as they entered the waiting room.

'Hugo!' Rose recognized her mother's voice.

Hermione rushed towards them and pulled Hugo in to a hug.

'hey mum,' said Hugo his voice muffled.

Rose looked at Hermione who's eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying.

'Not a good sign' thought Rose, her palms starting to sweat.

'Ron and Harry are talking to the healer,' said Hermione starting to blabber, 'And I was just sitting here waiting. Oh I see Scorpius Malfoy is here, I had no idea you and Rose were friends, my dear. How is-'

'Aunt Hermione.' Said Lily quietly, 'what happened to Rose?'

'Rose.' Mumbled Hermione in a daze, 'yes.'

'Well?' demanded Rose unable to take it anymore and earning herself a glare from Hugo.

All of them looked at Hermione waiting for her to reply.

'She has-the healer said she has Sanguisscotsieglobalin.' Replied Hermione almost tonelessly.

'what's that?' asked Albus frowning.

'A disease.' Replied Hermione her eyes brimming with tears, 'Rare. Only half a dozen cases so far and all of them died. The healers said they would do everything they could but-'

Hermione broke down. Lily and Hugo rushed to her side while Albus went to get water.

Rose felt numb. One sentence rang in her ears.

All of them died.

….

It was visiting hours. Scorpius barely lifted his head as Rose's family entered. His latest blood coughing episode had left him weak and dizzy.

When they had told him that he had Sanguisscotsieglobalin, a disease that had an extremely high fatality rate, he had taken it surprisingly well.

He was stunned but somewhat accepting of his fate. Because there was nothing he could do. It was all up to the healers.

His eyes scanned the people in the room. He frowned, feeling his headache return.

He had expected Rose to show up, but she wasn't here. The truth was he had really wanted her to be here. He was used to seeing her every day since the last few months and now that he didn't, there was an odd hollow feeling inside him.

'Oh great,' he thought dully, 'here I am on my death bed and it is now that my heart decides to fancy Rose Weasley.'

But even as he thought that, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the air to the right of his bed seemed to move (or rather ripple). Scorpius was sure that if he reached out, his hands would touch something solid. Satisfied, he turned to Rose's family as they all started talking. His headache had dissapeared.

…

Finally it was time for everyone to leave. Scorpius waited until the last visitor, Hermione had left closing the door behind her and then said aloud-

'All right Weasley. What is it this time? The cloak or a charm?'

Rose lifted the disillusionment charm from herself.

'I thought so,' muttered Scorpius smirking, 'so here you are huddled around my death bed huh?'

'Don't!' cried Rose shrilly, 'Scorpius, I am so sorry.'

'Yeah.' Said Scorpius pretending to sigh, 'you could have warned me that you had a fatal disease lurking inside you.'

When Rose didn't reply, Scorpius turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears.

'Oh crap.' Thought Scorpius mentally kicking himself.

'Hey.' Cried Scorpius, 'I was kidding Weasley. Don't go flooding the hospital now.'

Rose tried to stop the waterworks.

'Wow,' said Scorpius chuckling, 'I am dying and it is you who is being comforted.'

'Stop being nice to me.' Said Rose.

Scorpius wasn't sure that he heard her right.

'Excuse me?' he asked confused.

'Go back to being the complete arse Malfoy.' Mumbled Rose, 'I cant take it if you are nice to me when it's all happening because of me.'

'Well aren't you nice?' murmured Scorpius watching her.

Rose sat quietly for a while, her eyes still burning as the tears threatened to pour out again.

'I should go.' Said Rose standing up quickly, 'I'll come by tomorrow.'

'Unless I die overnight.' Teased Scorpius grinning.

'You cant!' cried Rose, 'I will dig you out and kill you again if you do.'

Rose turned to leave when Scorpius remembered something.

'Wait.' He called reaching under his pillow and taking out a small book.

'Here.' Said Scorpius holding it out, 'I wont say I haven't read it because I have.'

'My diary.' Whispered Rose taking the little book.

'Yeah.' Said Scorpius, 'best to give it back. You know, incase.'

'Don't.' warned Rose, 'I expect to see you tomorrow.'

Scorpius watched as Rose left the room. His headache had returned.

'Damn fool,' he cursed himself, 'Seven years you have been around her and this is the year when something had to happen.'

But he was glad that it was him who was suffering. Rose Weasley didn't deserve it.

…..

Rose stared at her diary as she thought of all the things that had happened. The switch, the arguments, the new friends, the breakup, confessions, realizations, her new feelings for Scorpius.

She took a quill and begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have so much to say….._

Rose wrote on and on. About every single detail. And right before she closed the diary and tucked it in to Scorpius's trunk, she wrote one final line-

_Don't let him leave me and go.._

She lay on her pillow and listened to the rain and repeated the same words over and over in her mind.

'Please don't let him die. Please don't take him away. Let there be another way.'

Slowly she drifted off to a disturbed sleep.

…

Scorpius frowned as the bright light awoke him. He kept his eyes tightly shut. He had specifically asked the healers to keep his curtains drawn at all times.

'Hello!' he called loudly feeling very annoyed, 'can someone shut the damn curtains.'

He waited for someone to flood the room in darkness but they didn't.

'Do it yourself.' Snapped another sleepy voice.

Scorpius's eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice. Too well. He looked around the familiar room which he hadn't seen for months. The trunk at the foot of the bed, the four poster bed, Josh Carson on the second bed in the room.

Scorpius was not only back at Hogwarts, he was back in his own Slytherin dormitory.

'No way' he muttered as he glanced down to see his old body.

He jumped out of bed, swaying slightly as he adjusted to the heavier weight and ran to the mirror.

His eyes scanned the pale features, the platinum blonde hair in disbelief and delight.

He was back in his own body. But that would also mean-

'Rose!' whispered Scorpius, 'Oh shit!'

….

**Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger.. (lol who am I kidding? I am not sorry!) please keep reading and reviewing and adding my story to favorites :)  
**

**Coming up next chapter- Scorpius goes to visit Rose at St. Mungo's where all of them receive a good news and a nasty shock!**

**Btw do we have any Lord of the rings and Vampire Diaries fans here? **


	10. Shocked and Surprised

**I think this is the fastest I have updated in weeks…but who is complaining? Thank you so so much for your reviews ieatsamosas, whatapileofshit10, Lovestoread456, Guests, kittyhawk09, ChocolateTelephone13, Riley, Elisasuit, J-star Black, slytheringirl123, Drizzlemist…it means so much that you guys have taken the time to review and it inspired me to update super fast… **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Well well,' said Josh wiping his face with a towel, 'aren't you up early.'

Scorpius barely looked at his best friend. He had some other things on his mind.

He stood up, ready to go downstairs to breakfast and ask Albus to give him an update on Rose's condition.

'So heard you went to visit Weasley yesterday,' Josh was saying, 'how was she?'

'Critical.' Replied Scorpius curtly, his face stony.

'what's up with you?' asked Josh frowning as he looked at Scorpius.

'What?' asked Scorpius momentarily distracted.

'You look kind of pale.' Replied Josh, 'you running a fever?'

Scorpius shook his head. Chitchat was the last thing on earth that he felt like doing now.

Josh shrugged as they entered the Great Hall together. Scorpius's eyes immediately went over to the Gryffindor table. However, Albus was not there, neither was Lily or Hugo.

'Keep a seat for me.' Said Scorpius to Josh, 'I need to have a word with someone.'

Scorpius walked over to the Gryffindor table and patted Lisa Dunning on her shoulder. Lisa Dunning was Albus's sort of girlfriend.

'What?' she asked turning to Scorpius.

'Where's Albus?' asked Scorpius his body tensing up.

'Why?' asked Lisa slowly drinking her pumpkin juice.

'I need to ask him something.' Replied Scorpius impatiently.

Lisa finished her whole goblet of juice before replying. By that time, Scorpius felt like ripping his hair out which was saying something because he loved his hair.

'Are you kidding me?' he snarled.

'I don't kid with ferrets.' Replied Lisa smoothly, 'and Al's not here.'

'I gathered as much genius.' Replied Scorpius annoyed, 'where is he?'

'St. Mungo's.' replied Lisa arching an eyebrow.

'This early?' asked Scorpius frowning, 'Is it bad?'

Lisa shrugged.

'He got a mail from Ron Weasley asking Lily, Hugo and him to come over.' Replied Lisa.

Scorpius turned to walk away.

'You are welcome.' Said Lisa sarcastically.

Scorpius turned to face her.

'Oh yeah,' he muttered coldly, 'thank you for wasting my time.'

…

'Professor McGonagall?' asked Scorpius as he approached her.

'Yes Mr. Malfoy?' replied Professor McGonagall turning her sharp eyes on him.

'I was wondering if I could be relieved of my rounds tonight?' asked Scorpius.

'Why so?' asked Professor McGonagall frowning.

'I was planning to visit Rose Weasley at St. Mungo's.' replied Scorpius honestly.

'I'm afraid that's not possible.' Replied Professor McGonagall shaking her head, 'I am sorry.'

'Why?' asked Scorpius gritting his teeth.

'Tomorrow night is Halloween.' Replied Professor McGonagall, 'someone is bound to stir up trouble.'

'But Rose is sick!' Scorpius said fighting to stay calm.

'And as far as I am aware, her family is with her.' Replied Professor McGonagall, 'I am sorry Mr. Malfoy. However if you wish to go after your rounds, I wont stop you.'

Scorpius started to protest.

'Very well.' He finally said in a low voice, 'thank you.'

…..

Every step that he took while pacing for the rounds seemed to make his blood boil. But he kept his face void of expression. Jessica had come to hang around him but his stony expression had her out of his way. He glanced at his watch.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…time was up.

He set off towards the fourth floor to take the tunnel behind the red gargoyle out of Hogwarts and in to Hogsmeade.

….

He walked in to the waiting room at St. Mungo's to find it empty of any Potters or Weasleys.

He walked right in to the room where he was kept when he was in Rose's body. Sure enough, everyone was there.

Albus was the first to look and as soon as he did, he quickly walked over and shoved Scorpius outside.

Scorpius pushed Albus away as soon as they were out of the room.

'Don't make me hurt you Potter.' Snarled Scorpius, 'what the hell?'

'Oh shut up.' Muttered Albus, rubbing his shoulder where Scorpius had shoved him, 'Just a minute Malfoy.'

Scorpius stepped back and folded his arms across his chest.

'What?' asked Scorpius.

'When all of us got here,' explained Albus, 'we got a pleasant surprise.'

'Get to the point.' Muttered Scorpius icily.

'She recovered.' Replied Albus gleefully, 'completely.'

Scorpius suddenly felt light headed.

'What?' he murmured, 'How?'

'It's a miracle.' Replied Albus.

'Then why on earth are you shoving me out?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'Ah-well,' began Albus frowning, 'the disease had some complications. Turns out she had the virus or whatever inside her since the end of August.'

'All right,' replied Scorpius starting to get impatient, 'if she's fine I don't see the point in knowing anything else. It can wait.'

Scorpius pushed past Albus to enter the room. Albus was saying something but Scorpius ignored him. He just wanted to see the proof that Rose was well.

'Oh he's here.' Groaned Hugo on seeing Scorpius.

'Be nice!' warned Hermione whose eyes were very bright.

'Does he know?' asked Ron his face puzzled.

Scorpius walked over to the bed where he could see Rose. The colour had returned to her cheeks and she was talking to Lily about something, very excitedly.

'Rose.' Said Scorpius walking to her right.

Rose looked at him at the mention of her name. There was a light in her eyes that had been missing since the beginning of the term.

Scorpius had a small smile on his face.

'Amazing right?' he muttered leaning towards her, 'everything's back to normal.'

'Uh Malfoy?' he heard Albus's panicky voice from somewhere behind him but Scorpius ignored him.

The smile on Rose's face had faded, replaced by a frown.

'What the hell do you want?' snapped Rose.

Scorpius reeled back shocked. What on earth?

Rose turned to Albus.

'Why the hell have you bought Scorpius Malfoy the ferret here?' she demanded.

'Rose-' began Scorpius shocked but Rose cut across him.

'Oh I know!' said Rose, 'As soon as he heard that I was sick, he just had to come here so that he could have a good laugh. Get out!'

Albus pulled on Scorpius's arm.

'Come on, Malfoy.' He muttered, 'there's a lot you missed.'

Scorpius let himself be led away in a daze.

Once they were outside the room, Scorpius turned to Albus.

'Explain.' He ordered.

'Like I said,' said Albus raising an eyebrow, 'there was a complication. The virus was in her since the end of August. And when it went away miraculously, it took something else with it. That's her memory.'

Scorpius felt like he had been hit by a pile of bricks.

'So-' Scorpius whispered.

'She has no memory of anything that took place since the end of August.' Replied Albus grimly, 'That means she has no idea about the new- err-friendship that you both had.'

'Or the switch,' thought Scorpius his head starting to burn.

It was all back to square zero where Rose thought of Scorpius as the Slytherin jackass.

…

**I actually started feeling bad for Scorpius when I wrote this…poor guy…all those things he did…like dumping Jeremy was all washed clean off the slate.**

**Coming up next chapter- Rose returns to Hogwarts, facing Scorpius for the first time since St. Mungo's at rounds. What happens?**

**Please Review and Favorite! **


	11. Blushes and Butterflies

**Thank you guys for all the reviews **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She stared in to the mirror not really seeing her reflection. She had too much on her mind.

It was her first day back at Hogwarts after all that had happened. Lily had written a five feet long letter to her to let her know whatever she had missed or forgotten. Unfortunately neither Hugo or Albus were aware of the fact that Lily had already written so they each sent her a letter as well. Albus's one had been seven foot long.

The letters had included details about her break up with Jeremy and also surprisingly her new friendship with Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose had had a hard time digesting it all. Especially about the new "friendship".

There had been six years of solid dislike between them after all.

But it was also true that often over the years, Rose had wondered what it would be like to be friends with the Slytherin prince.

Rose's face flushed every time she thought about the way she had shouted for Scorpius to get out of St. Mungo's. She decided to clear things up when she was on rounds with him. However, for some reason the thought of being alone with him for rounds made her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

'I heard your hair falls off if you brush it for too long.' Came a voice from behind her.

Rose turned around startled to see Lily grinning.

'Al's sent me to see if you were alive,' said Lily, 'You missed breakfast and you've got DADA in fifteen minutes.'

'I know,' said Rose tying back her hair, 'I was just leaving.'

'Have a good first day back,' said Lily, 'don't stare at Jeremy too much.'

'Unlikely.' Scoffed Rose rolling her eyes, 'see you.'

Lily watched Rose leave.

An owl hooted, perched on the window.

Lily smiled, a mysterious blush creeping on her cheeks as she untied the letter from the owl.

….

Rose stood beside Albus as they lined up outside DADA class.

'You missed breakfast.' Said Albus frowning.

'I overslept.' Relied Rose sheepishly.

Albus rolled his eyes.

Scorpius and Josh joined the line behind Albus and Rose. Both of them in deep conversation.

Scorpius didn't notice Rose at first.

'It's been a while.' Said Josh grinning widely.

'And now he tells me,' muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'Moron.'

He looked forward to see Albus and Rose in front of him.

Josh grinned as he gestured to Scorpius silently.

'Weasley's back!' he whispered.

Scorpius felt his cheeks grow warm.

'You fancy her eh?' whispered Josh.

'No.' lied Scorpius taking a few step back causing him to bump in to the boy behind him.

'Yes you do,' teased Josh, 'You are blushing like a prat. Bloody hell!'

'Oh shut up!' muttered Scorpius as the classroom door opened and thy all walked in.

'I have been observing you, you know?' said Josh pleased with himself.

'Isn't that nice.' Muttered Scorpius sarcastically sitting down.

Two seats away, Rose was forcing herself to keep her eyes away from Scorpius.

Her stomach was churning and she was sure she was red.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' thought Rose horrified.

'You okay?' asked Albus looking at Rose.

'Hmm.' Replied Rose nodding keeping her eyes straight ahead.

'You look kind of-' begin Albus.

'I am fine.' Hissed Rose under her breath.

She chanced a glance at Scorpius. It was at that very instant that Scorpius decided to look at her. Their eyes met, and Scorpius immediately looked away as did Rose. Both of their cheeks pink.

Albus who had been watching Rose caught this little thing an raised an eyebrow amused. He did not voice his immediate thoughts.

'Let's just wait and see.' Thought Albus.

….

That evening Rose nervously waited for Scorpius to show up.

'He saw me looking at him and now he probably thinks I have got the hots for him.' Thought Rose feeling beads of sweat form on her forehead.

Her body tensed as Scorpius appeared. His face was calm and he looked like he had just taken a shower. His hair was still wet.

'He is wearing a black shirt,' Rose found herself thinking, 'I haven't seen him in a black shirt lately. His hair looks better and why the hell am I thinking this?'

Rose kicked herself mentally to regain composure.

Rose tried to ignore the blush creeping on to her as Scorpius drew closer.

'Ready?' he asked not looking at her, 'Sixth floor.'

'Yes.' Chocked out Rose.

She felt like a lump had formed in her throat.

Scorpius glanced at her briefly, at the change in her tone but otherwise he made no comment as they started up the stairs.

'Let's just be calm.' Scorpius told himself, 'yes, you are on rounds with a girl you fancy. But she did kick your pathetic arse out of St. Mungo's.'

He paced quietly, his face impassive.

'I really should apologize.' Thought Rose, 'Come on.'

But every time Scorpius passed her ad Rose opened her mouth to apologize for her behavior at St. Mungo's, no sound came out.

'Maybe I am sick.' Thought Rose, 'yes. That's it. Otherwise I see no reason why my palms would get clammy every time Malfoy comes near.'

Scorpius noticed the fact that Rose wanted to say something. But he decided to hold his tongue.

'Erm-' muttered Rose finally.

Scorpius glanced at her.

I wanted to apologize.' Said Rose letting the words tumble out, 'for the St. Mungo's thing. I had no idea about whatever happened so you know-'

Rose waited for Scorpius to reply which he did after what seemed to Rose like an hour.

'It's fine.' He replied shrugging, 'Don't worry about it.'

'Right.' Said Rose who felt like weight had lifted off her chest, 'Right.'

Scorpius nodded as he continued to pace.

'That's a first step.' Thought Scorpius gleefully, 'let's see if she's willing to retake the chance that she asked me to take in the beginning.'

Rose bit her lip.

'Lily told me that you and I were friends.' Said Rose feeling awkward.

'I suppose so.' Replied Scorpius calmly. He would not admit how much he liked it when she said "you and I".

'Strange right?' asked Rose with a slightly hysterical laugh, 'Six years we don't even talk much and suddenly we are friends.'

Scorpius looked at her but Rose went on.

'How does that happen?' she asked almost to herself.

'By taking chances, i think.' Replied Scorpius, 'It is our last year after all.'

'Yes.' Said Rose nodding, 'Our last year.'

'It's good to take a chance.' Said Scorpius a slight smile on his face.

'That's actually what I had thought for some time.' Said Rose in wonder, 'Strange.'

Scorpius shrugged.

'It was you who told it to me.' Thought Scorpius.

….

**So this was it for this chapter. If you are wondering why Rose feels so nervous and all fanciful towards Scorpius its because of a little thing called feelings. It was her memory which was gone not her feeling. And it confuses Rose because she doesn't have the memory to go along with those feelings. So it leaves her wondering about the strange feelings that awaken whenever Scorpius comes around.**

**Btw I wrote a story for the October title swap for the Twin Exchange and it would be rad if you guys took a read and voted.**

**Link- **

s/8602366/1/Black-Cotton-Candy

**So read and review.. thank you! :)  
**


	12. Recall

**I am so sorry for the late update…had a block…thank you for all the reviews..**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

A loud crack woke Scorpius up.

Scorpius groaned as he sat up.

'Master Scorpius!' cried Diggly, the Malfoy's house-elf bowing down low.

Scorpius was home for Christmas.

'Yeah?' he muttered sleepily.

'Diggly has unpacked master's trunk.' Said the Elf, 'but Diggly wonders if this belongs to Master. Diggly has not read it. Oh no he has not.'

Scorpius yawned his eyes still closed. He had forgotten how talkative Diggly was. Scorpius held his hand out for whatever it was that "Diggly hadn't read".

Diggly handed Scorpius a small book.

Scorpius lazily glanced at it and his eyes grew wide.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Muttered Scorpius looking at Rose's diary.

'Diggly hasn't opened it!' cried the house elf, 'Diggly swears on-'

'Diggly!' said Scorpius fighting to keep calm, 'go make me pancakes.'

Diggly bowed low.

'Diggly will make Master Scorpius the best-' said Diggly.

'Diggly please go!' said Scorpius annoyed.

The house elf disappeared with a loud crack.

'Why is it,' muttered Scorpius glaring at he diary, 'that this bloody thing always finds it's way back in to my hands?'

Making up his mind in a minute, he walked downstairs with the diary not opening it.

'This has to go.' Thought Scorpius as he entered the dining room where his parents were seated.

'Good morning.' Said Astoria with a warm smile at Scorpius.

'No it isn't.' muttered Scorpius looking around for his owl, Armani.

'Where is Armani?' asked Scorpius turning to his parents.

'Sent him on an errand.' Replied Draco, 'sit down will you?'

Scorpius sat down hiding the diary under the table.

'So what colour dress robes do you want?' asked Astoria.

'For what?' asked Scorpius confused.

'The New Years dance at Hogwarts, of course.' Replied Draco raising an eyebrow.

'Right.' Muttered Scorpius, 'forgot about that.'

'Don't worry.' Said Astoria, 'I have ordered a few dress robes. You can pick whichever you like.'

'Yeah I'll be going directly from here to the dance.' Said Scorpius distractedly.

'Who are you taking son?' asked Draco curiously.

This question caught Scorpius's attention.

'I don't know.' Replied Scorpius, 'I haven't thought about it.'

He wondered whom Rose was taking.

A white owl flew in dropping a letter on Draco' lap.

'Armani!' called Scorpius holding out his arm.

'He just got back!' said Astoria frowning, 'Let it rest.'

'No time.' Muttered Scorpius quickly walking away wit the owl.

'I don't reckon he's too bothered about the fact that he doesn't have a date.' Said Draco raising an eyebrow.

…..

'Lisa's written a two foot letter to me about her dress.' Muttered Albus rolling his eyes.

'Did you tell her that all of us will be going together?' asked Lily glancing at Rose who sat reading a book.

Albus glanced at Rose as well.

'Yeah I did.' Replied Albus nodding, 'should be fun.'

'So which dress did you finally decide on?' asked Lily turning to Rose.

Rose glanced up from the book she was reading.

'The cream coloured one with black lace.' Replied Rose.

'I'll wear a low cut red one.' Said Lily as Albus rolled his eyes.

'Who's your date?' asked Rose to Lily.

'Josh Carson.' Replied Lily fearlessly.

'What?' cried Rose and Albus in unison.

'Josh?' yelped Albus, 'when did that happen?'

Rose was too stunned to speak.

'We've been writing to each other for a while now.' Replied Lily.

'Josh?' mouthed Albus at Rose who shrugged.

'Yeah and he is joining our group too.' Said Lily satisfied, 'so are we going to Hogwarts the day before the dance or-'

'Oh definitely the day before.' Said Albus darkly, 'I'd like to have a word with Josh.'

'Anyways,' said Lily loudly ignoring Albus, 'Rose, we'd better go get those dresses.'

Rose stood up.

'I'll go home and change and I'll be back in an hour.' Said Rose as she dissapparated.

'Josh.' Whispered Albus frowning.

'Get used to it.' Muttered Lily, 'James was happier.'

'Wait a minute!' cried Albus, 'James knew?'

Lily smirked as she walked out.

….

Rose brushed her hair fully dressed. An owl hooted behind her. Rose glanced at the unfamiliar white owl perched on the window.

'Who are you?' murmured Rose stroking the owl.

She untied the small wrapped package and as soon as she did, the owl flew away.

The package had her name on it.

'What the-' murmured Rose as she unwrapped the package and saw her diary.

She checked the wrapping paper for anything she might have missed, but there was nothing else.

Rose sat down on the bed and flipped through the familiar entries.

But there was one entry that was unfamiliar. The last entry that Rose wrote before Scorpius and her switched back.

Slowly Rose began to read and as she did, she suddenly had an eerie feeling in her mind. And that's when it all started to come back. The switch. the horror at being Scorpius. Her break up. Her new friendship. Scorpius's sickness. It all rushed back in to her mind leaving her dazed. Slowly she closed the diary.

'I remember.' Rose whispered.

…

**This was it for this chapter. Coming up next chapter is the New Years Dance where Rose faces Scorpius.**

**R and R!**


	13. Dances and Dangers-part 1

**Hey everyone…sorry for the late update…its been a busy few days…still is…anyways…I have changed the name of the story because the whole point of the title was for the story to end when they got switched back as one of the reviewers pointed out…and I took all the reviews in to consideration when I wrote this chapter..And it is probably the longest chapter so far..  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'Are you both done yet?' asked Hugo irritably as he walked in to Rose's bedroom, 'we still have to reach Hogwarts before the dance you know.'

'Don't you knock?' snapped Lily applying lip-gloss.

Hugo flopped down on Rose's bed with a groan.

Albus walked in and rolled his eyes.

'How hard is it to live with a sister, Hugo?' asked Albus grinning.

'Too hard!' replied Hugo as Albus joined him on the bed.

Rose looked in to the full-length mirror. Her hair was in an elegant up-do with long side bangs framing her face.

'I love the dress.' Murmured Lily glancing at Rose's dress.

It was a simple strapless cream coloured dress that fell to her knees.

Lily wore a short red dress with stilettos.

Rose applied a strawberry flavored lip gloss.

'Hey Al,' they heard Hugo say, 'Can you come here for a minute.'

'So,' said Rose trying to act casual as she turned to Lily, 'who is Scorpius going with?'

'Oh the usual drama queen, Jessica Dewey.' Replied Lily rolling her eyes.

Rose felt her spirits lower.

'Uh- we are going to Hugo's room.' Said Albus as Hugo and he quickly walked out, 'Just give us a holler when you're done.'

Lily frowned.

'What was that about?' she asked Rose.

Rose shrugged.

….

'Allright.' Said Hermione, 'Line up and listen. Go straight to Hogsmeade and travel by foot right in to Hogwarts.

Hugo and Albus exchanged a secretive look.

All of them got in to James's flying car and they were off.

They all sat side by side.

There was silence for a short while. Hugo whistled squeezed between Lily and Albus. Rose frowned. Her brother was acting more odd than usual.

'So Scorpius,' said Hugo quietly glancing at Rose.

Rose sharply looked at Hugo who was grinning. To her surprise, even Albus was grinning.

'What's going on?' asked Lily confused.

'Yeah Rose slash Scorpius,' said Albus raising his eyebrows, 'what is going on?'

Rose felt her pulse rise.

'Oh wait,' said Albus, 'she does not remember. Or does she?'

'What the hell?' whispered Rose her eye darkening.

Hugo exchanged a look with Albus.

'All right,' said Albus, 'call me despicable but-'

He took out Rose's diary from his pocket.

'Isn't that-' began Lily frowning.

'Rose's diary,' finished Hugo triumphantly, 'And she's been keeping some pretty big secrets from us.'

Rose felt herself growing red.

'You had no right.' Snarled Rose glaring at Hugo.

'Yeah I know.' Replied Hugo in a bored voice.

'Hello!' exclaimed Lily, 'I still exist. Someone mind telling me something.'

Rose snatched the diary away from Albus.

'You were Scorpius!' hissed Albus mortified.

'Hello people!' cried Lily annoyed.

Rose thrust the diary at Lily.

'Announce it.' She snapped.

Tears of humiliation came to Rose's eyes. Rose didn't know why she felt this bad.

Lily's eyes widened as she read Rose's diary quietly.

Rose stared out of the window.

'And by the way,' said Rose coolly, 'I remember everything.'

'So you like Scorpius Malfoy for real now?' asked Albus raising an eyebrow.

Rose ignored him.

'Hey aren't you going to tell us a little bit more in detail about everything hat happened?' cried Hugo.

'You read my diary,' screeched Rose, 'I have nothing to say to you.'

'Does Scorpius know that you like him?' asked Lily softly closing the diary.

'No,' murmured Rose, 'I don't like him.'

Lily rolled her eyes.

'Save it Rose,' said Lily seriously, 'he has to know.'

'I think,' said Rose her face solemn, 'you all have done enough for one night. So thank you for ruining my last Hogwarts dance. I think I can apparate to Hogsmeade.'

With that Rose dissapparated.

Hugo, Lily and Albus looked at each other.

Lily punched Albus hard on his arm.

'Ow!' Yelled Albus.

'You are an arse.' Cried Lily.

'I'll make it up to her.' Promised Albus.

Lily rolled her eyes as she threw a disgusted look at Hugo who shrugged.

…

'She is going to burst out of her dress.' Thought Scorpius edging slightly away from Jessica who wore a skin tight black mini.

'Where are they?' muttered Josh glancing nervously at his watch.

Scorpius, Josh and Jessica were waiting at the entrance hall for Lily to show up.

Scorpius had been planning to come alone but Jessica had asked him at the last minute and he thought it couldn't hurt to have someone to dance with.

'I think see Rose Weasley,' said Jessica craning her neck.

Scorpius's head snapped up. Sure enough, Rose Weasley was walking towards the castle. Scorpius's pulse started to race at the sight of Rose.

Rose Weasley looked unbelievably good. Scorpius found himself wishing that he hadn't agreed to come with Jessica.

'Hey Rose,' said Josh friendlily, 'where is-'

'But before he could finish, Rose cut across him.

'I don't know.' Muttered Rose as she headed, not to the Great Hall where the dance was, but upstairs.

Scorpius noticed that Rose's cheeks were flushed.

'What's up with her?' asked Josh frowning.

'Oh maybe she's having a nervous breakdown.' Suggested Jessica not bothered at all, 'I hear the poor thing has got no date.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He very much wanted to follow Rose but something held him back.

A few minutes later, Albus, Lily and Hugo appeared.

'Have you seen Rose?' asked Lily breathlessly.

'She just went upstairs,' replied Josh, 'what's up?'

Before Lily could reply Albus spoke up.

'You knew about the switch,' said Albus rounding on Scorpius, 'yet you didn't tell. She didn't either even though she remembers everything. And neither did you do something bad in her body. You like her don't you? We all see it but apparently that has to be a frigging secret too.'

'Let's not do this Potter.' Said Scorpius quietly.

Josh opened his mouth confused but Lily pulled him away.

'I'll explain.' They heard her mutter as they walked away.

'What are you talking about?' asked Jessica mildly interested.

'Nothing,' replied Scorpius felling blood rush to his cheeks, 'this conversation is over.'

'Whatever.' Muttered Hugo, 'let's go and find Rose.'

Both Hugo and Albus headed upstairs.

Scorpius started to enter the Great Hall with Jessica but stopped.

'Go ahead.' He told Jessica, 'I have to check on something.'

Jessica started to protest but Scorpius was already walking upstairs.

….

Scorpius heard raised voices on the fourth floor as he ran upstairs.

He walked stepped on to the landing to see Rose arguing heatedly with Albus and Hugo.

At his arrival, Rose's eyes narrowed.

'You bought him along?' cried Rose, 'who else did you tell'

'Nobody!' exclaimed Hugo indignantly.

'So you remember everything-' said Scorpius pointing at Rose, 'and-'

He pointed at Hugo and Albus.

'They found out about the switch,' said Scorpius frowning, 'how?'

'My diary.' Replied Rose, 'which I am guessing you returned to me.'

'Hah! See!' exclaimed Albus, 'you do like her.'

Scorpius wiped the grin off Albus's face with one look.

'No I don't.' replied Scorpius coldly.

Rose felt a sudden blow to her abdomen.

'I am off.' Said Hugo walking away leaving Albus, Scorpius and Rose in an awkward silence.

'There you are!' came Lily's voice as Lily and Josh hurried towards them.

'We need to go,' said Josh urgently, 'Something about the castle's protection being breached.'

'What do you mean?' asked Scorpius frowning.

At that instant, Professor McGonagall's voice rang out throughout the castle.

'All students return to the Great Hall immediately,' the voice said, 'This is an emergency.'

'Shit!' cried Albus, 'let's go!'

All of them started to go downstairs when they heard a scream from downstairs.

…

**So this is it for this chapter. Hope you like it. I tried to make it something worth reading so please read and review.**


	14. Dances and Dangers-part 2

**Hey guys! So we are nearing the end of this story…if that isn't already obvious…I get to squeeze in one more chapters before it's complete…Thank you everyone who has been following this story and reading it.. special thanks to the reviewers.. without whom I would be uninspired.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

They heard a lot of commotion downstairs.

'This can not be happening!' muttered Lily clinging to Josh's arm.

Her expensive stilettos were not doing her any favors as they ran down the stairs.

'I hope Hugo's okay.' Thought Rose worried.

They were at the second floor landing when four figures appeared.

They all wore black cloaks and hard, cold looks on their faces. Rose recognized them from their pictures in The Daily Prophet. They were those death eaters rumored to be in hiding from the order.

'What have we here?' crooned a dark haired death eater, 'Just our luck.'

'Isn't that-?' breathed Josh his eyes narrowing.

'Marcolm Dorbein.' Replied Scorpius, his eyes alert.

Scorpius had heard and read enough about these people to know that they were not in a very safe place right now.

'We have to move.' Whispered Albus.

Rose stood frozen. She had a brainstorm of protective spells yet, she stood with her wand limply by her side.

Scorpius frowned. His wand was in the pocket of his dress robes and there was no way he could take them out without drawing attention to himself.

'Now.' Sneered Marcolm, 'I can be nice at first. But that won't last for long.'

He grinned widely at Lily who gave him a scathing look of despise.

'Come on love,' said Marcolm holding out his hand, 'Let's not be stubborn.'

'When hell freezes over.' Retorted Lily sharply.

Scorpius, who was right beside Rose, reached towards her and quietly took the wand without anybody but Rose noticing.

'That was me being nice.' Snarled Marcolm raising his wand.

The other death eaters mirrored his movement.

'Stupefy!' shouted Scorpius raising Rose's wand.

Marcolm staggered back into two of the death eaters.

'Run!' shouted Albus.

And the group split as they all ran in different directions. There were more footsteps heard coming up the stairs.

'Come on!' cried Scorpius grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her upstairs.

Rose gasped trying to catch her breath as they ran upstairs. It was not easy to run in heels that high. Scorpius practically had to drag her as they ran.

'Wait!' breathed Rose as they reached the fourth floor landing.

Scorpius stopped and looked at her.

Rose took off her sandals and hit them against the banister. The heels broke off and Rose put them back on again.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Rose.

'It makes running easier.' Said Rose, defensively staring up the stairs again.

Scorpius followed, shaking his head amused.

…

'I think we are safe now.' Said Rose breathlessly looking around the deserted sixth floor corridor, 'I don't think we are being followed.'

Scorpius gasped for breath as he leaned against a wall wearily.

'It had to happen tonight.' Muttered Scorpius darkly.

'Yeah too bad you couldn't get to dance with Jessica.' Murmured Rose grimacing.

'Hah,' muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'That was the only positive part about this whole frigging thing.'

Rose laughed.

'Oh don't make me laugh,' said Rose grabbing her side, 'it hurts in four different places.'

Scorpius chuckled.

'I just hope that others are okay.' Said Rose solemnly, 'I was being such a bitch to them.'

Scorpius glanced at Rose who looked regretful. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Groaned Scorpius who was still breathless.

Rose quietly ran towards the right looking for a place to hide.

'Just attack the load of them.' They heard Marcolm's voice.

Rose found a small broom cupboard and yanked open the door.

'Come on!' she whispered to Scorpius who had followed looking apprehensive.

'Are you serious?' hissed Scorpius looking incredulously at the small space.

Rose rolled her eyes and got inside. The voices and footsteps drew closer. Scorpius sighed and followed Rose. He closed the door of the cupboard, enveloping the in darkness.

'Here,' whispered Scorpius reaching out in the dark and handing Rose her wand, 'I should give this back.'

Both of their hands touched briefly. Scorpius's hands were ice cold.

Scorpius quickly moved his hand away to extract his own wand from his pocket.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. A fragrance entered Scorpius's nostrils.

'Do you smell strawberries' Scorpius asked frowning, 'it's making me hungry.'

'Um- it's my-err- lip gloss.' Replied Rose after a moment's silence.

Fortunately, it was dark, so neither of them could see the other blush.

'I have something to say that I have been meaning to say.' Said Rose biting her lips.

Scorpius couldn't see her face.

'Go on.' He told her waiting.

'You know just in case it all ends badly here tonight with the death eaters,' said Rose, 'I wanted to thank you.'

'Well aren't you a pessimist.' Said Scorpius smirking, 'thank me for what?'

'Having my back during the switch and all.' Replied Rose, 'I remember now so I understand whatever had been going on at that time you know. And yeah, that's why I wanted to say thank you. We weren't friends so you could have walked away and we'd still be in each others body. But we're not. Means we understand each other.'

Scorpius was quiet. He knew Rose was waiting for him to say something. It was one of _those_ moments.

'Just be a man,' thought Scorpius, 'and tell her. Tell her how you feel.'

Making up his mind, Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but they heard footsteps right outside the cupboard.

Rose raised her hands to cover her mouth.

But the footstep was fading away. Scorpius let out a breath of relief.

But the door of the cupboard suddenly banged open.

'Getting cozy are we?' sneered a tall red haired death eater.

'What have we got, Rail?' asked Marcolm from a few feet away.

'Get out.' Ordered Rail pointing his wand at Rose and Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius scrambled out cautiously.

Marcolm walked towards them.

'Ah this one was the one that stunned me.' Said Marcolm with a nasty grimace at Scorpius.

Rail pointed to Rose.

'This one is a Weasley.' He said then turned to Scorpius, 'but this one is a Malfoy.'

Marcolm frowned.

'That's right.' Murmured Marcolm, 'Draco's kid.'

Rose glanced at Scorpius whose face was impassive.

'We can let him go.' Said Rail scratching his chin.

Marcolm nodded.

'Off you go,' he told Scorpius gruffly, 'go on. Before I change my mind.'

'He should go.' Thought Rose, 'better he go.'

Rose was relieved to see Scorpius move, but to her surprise, he stepped in front of her.

'No!' whispered Rose, 'This is your chance. Go!'

'I am not leaving you.' He told her in a low voice.

'Don't do this.' Hissed Rose, 'go!'

Scorpius ignored Rose and stared coldly at Marcolm.

'I am starting to change my mind, boy.' Snarled Marcolm.

'In order to do that,' said Scorpius coolly, 'you need to have a mind. It was mistake for your lot to come here.'

'Traitor.' Hissed Marcolm, 'you'll regret this.'

He raised his wand.

'Don't test me.' Said Scorpius calmly raising his wand.

'No!' cried Rose trying to pull Scorpius away.

Rail raised his wand unsure, looking from the young Malfoy to his fellow death eater.

There was a flash of red light. But it came from behind the death eaters.

Both Rail and Marcolm fell to the ground unconscious.

Professor McGonagall appeared lowering her wand.

Neither Scorpius, nor Rose made an effort to hide their shock.

'Idiots.' Muttered Professor McGonagall, 'never try to take on Hogwarts unless you have an army of ten thousand and Voldemort on your side.'

Rose and Scorpius exchanged bewildered looks.

'Go on.' Said Professor McGonagall, walking away, 'the dance is starting.'

'really?' asked Rose, 'after all this?'

'Yes Weasley,' said Professor McGonagall, a smile on her lips, 'it is after all a night to make memories.'

They watched as Professor McGonagall turned the corner and was gone.

'We should get going.' Said Rose looking at Scorpius.

'Yeah.' Said Scorpius, 'one more thing I need to ask you before you are surrounded by people.'

Rose waited for him to speak.

'Will you dance with me?' asked Scorpius a slight smile playing at his lips, 'it is after all a night to make memories and I want to make memories which I can share with someone I understand and who understands me back.'

Rose was quiet.

'I am waiting for –' began Scorpius after a while when Rose didn't reply or look at him.

'Shh-' muttered Rose, 'I am entering this moment in to my memories.'

Scorpius chuckled.

'It's just the beginning.' Said Scorpius holding out his hand.

Rose smiled as she took his hand and they walked down the stairs together.

…..

**So this was it.. the beginning of them. Hope I have done this chapter justice. And to all those who have been following this story, please read and review. And if you like it, add it to your favorites. Thanks for reading. **

**Coming up next chapter- their last ride on the Hogwarts Express and Scorpius and Rose try to find a way to break the news to Rose's family..only someone else decides to interfere...Any guesses who?  
**

**Oh and those of you who haven't read my other Rose and Scorpius fic called Cupid's Bow...do go and read and review it :)  
**


	15. Epilogue: the last train

**So this is it guys…the last chapter of this story..i am really sorry that it took so long..and I am sorry if you guys don't like it..but I worked hard on it…sorta in the block phase… **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. *sigh***

Rose sat quietly beside Lily and Albus reading a book. Albus and Hugo were trying Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

'Gah!' cried Hugo sticking out his tongue, 'Blood.'

'Where?' asked Albus frowning.

'He means the flavor dumbass.' Muttered Rose smirking.

'Let's see,' said Albus popping another in to his mouth, 'this one is a familiar taste. It's the taste I get in my mouth every time I see Victoire and Teddy snogging.'

'Vomit?' asked Lily laughing.

'Correct.' Replied Albus spitting it out.

The compartment door opened as Scorpius Malfoy entered.

'Should have saved that vomit flavored one,' said Lily grinning, 'might have come in handy now.'

Rose blushed as she glanced at Scorpius, who was her boyfriend of sixth months now.

'Ah Scorpius!' said Albus lounging lazily, 'where ever have you been? I haven't seen you in the last what was it?'

He turned to Hugo and Lily.

'Fifty,' said Hugo smirking.

'Or forty.' Added Lily rolling her eyes.

'Seconds.' Finished Albus grinning.

'Lame.' Muttered Scorpius pushing Albus aside to sit beside Rose.

Lily smacked Scorpius on his head.

'Lily!' exclaimed Rose frowning.

'Where is your fool of a best mate?' asked Lily ignoring Rose.

'Why do you care?' asked Albus examining a greenish brown colored bean, 'didn't you guys break up like a month ago.'

Scorpius chuckled putting his arm around Rose.

'Didn't I tell you Al?' asked Scorpius a smirk on his face.

'Tell me what?' asked Albus pausing in the act of popping the bean in his mouth.

'I caught Lily-' began Scorpius grinning.

'Shut up Malfoy.' Cried Lily blushing furiously.

'What?' asked Hugo and Albus in unison.

'Don't!' Lily warned Scorpius, turning redder by the second.

'Oh for goodness sake,' said Rose shutting her book, 'Scorpius and I caught her and Josh snogging in an empty charms classroom last night.'

'Rose!' exclaimed Lily.

'Hey it was Scorpius whom you warned not to breath a word.' Said Rose shrugging.

'Yuck that's repulsive.' Cried Albus making a face.

'Real mature.' Muttered Lily darkly.

'No.' said Albus spitting out the greenish bean, 'I think this was a bogey flavored one.'

'can we talk about something else?' asked Hugo annoyed, 'something which involves neither snogging, nor bogies.'

'Yeah,' said Scorpius sitting up straighter, 'We need to find the best way to break the new that Rose and I are together to her family.'

'They don't know yet?' asked Hugo frowning.

Rose shook her head.

'I want to explain it to them calmly,' said Rose looking at Scorpius who nodded, 'preferably when we are not in public.'

'Whoops.' Muttered Albus in a low voice.

'What was that?' asked Rose glancing at Albus.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'Well,' began Albus grinning sheepishly, 'I might have-err-mentioned it to-'

'Please don't say James.' Breathed Rose her eyes wide.

Lily giggled obviously entertained.

'James.' finished Albus in a whisper.

'Right.' Said Scorpius, 'we are screwed.'

'Screwed?' cried Rose, 'have you met my family? My dad?'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Rose rolled her eyes.

'That was different.' She said, 'they didn't know you were you, they thought you were me.'

Hugo suddenly let out a maniacal laugh causing the others to jump and stare.

'Dad,' he managed to choke out his eyes watering, 'Rose dating a Malfoy. His reaction will be priceless.'

….

'Lily you can stand at front.' Said Rose panicking, 'you have a sweet face, they will soften up.'

Lily rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of the others in the corridor.

'Again Rose,' said Albus grinning, 'I am so sorry.'

'You will be sorry you little git.' Muttered Rose, 'You told your big mouth of a brother'

'Hey now,' said Hugo frowning, 'let's not talk about big mouths.'

Rose stopped to turn to Hugo.

'Spill.' Ordered Rose.

'Well,' said Hugo starting in the same way as Albus did, 'I might have mentioned it to Louis and Fred.'

Scorpius chuckled.

'Now I am curious to see what waits for us on the platform.' Said Scorpius.

'That makes one of us.' Said Rose as the doors opened.

…

'Rose!' cried Hermione pulling her daughter in to a bone breaking hug.

'So far it's normal.' Thought Rose nervously.

She turned to her dad who hugged her as well.

Finally when all the hugging was done Rose realized an awkward silence had fallen over the group of Potters and Weasleys. The Malfoys were only a few feet away.

'So Rose,' said Hermione in a nervous bright tone, 'I hear-'

'Yes I am dating Scorpius, mom.' Said Rose in a low voice blushing.

'He's a great lad.' Rose heard Albus say.

Hugo and Lily joined in agreeing to Albus.

'Excuse me.' Said Hermione walking over to where Scorpius stood with Draco and Astoria.

'Uh oh.' Muttered Hugo.

'This cant be good.' Thought Rose following Hermione.

Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione approached Scorpius. To everyone's surprise she pulled Scorpius in to a hug.

Ron who had been looking pleased all this while was frowning now.

'Hermione,' protested Ron, 'We talked about this.'

'Oh shut up Ron.' Said Ginny smiling at Rose.

Rose joined a very surprised Malfoy family.

Scorpius had a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

'Mother, Father,' said Scorpius turning to his parents, 'I'd like you to meet Rose.'

Astoria beamed at Rose.

Draco glanced at Ron, a confused look in his eyes. Ron shrugged.

'Hey Rosie!' came an all too familiar voice.

Through the crowd James appeared followed by Fred, Louis, Teddy, Dom, and Victoire.

'Well if it isn't the most rebellious member of our family.' Said Fred grinning at Rose.

'I thought I asked you lot to stay at home.' Frowned Ginny.

'We got bored.' Replied James promptly.

'Nice.' Muttered Lily dryly.

'He's handsome.' Said Dom aloud.

Scorpius chuckled.

'Merlin's pants! Cried Ron, 'why are all of you talking like they are engaged.'

Ron suddenly stopped and glared at Scorpius.

'You are not engaged are you?' asked Ron.

'Dad!' cried Rose embarrassed.

'If you stay around long enough,' said Teddy in a private whisper to Scorpius, 'I'll teach you how to get on his nerves.'

Scorpius grinned. It was all working out quite well.

**Thank you to everyone who has patiently read, reviewed and favorited my story..you guys inspired me a lot and I cant thank you all enough since this is the last chapter pretty please leave plenty of reviews … **


End file.
